


The Princess and the Tramp

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is an Orphan selling goodies he finds in dustbins. When he meets a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, he doesn't know that his life will change for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo Card

Once Upon A Time there was a poor orphan boy. Every day he filled his wheelbarrow with the little goods he found in the dustbins on the streets. While he rode the wheelbarrow through the entire town, he tried to sell just enough to buy a small piece of bread that would keep him alive for another day.

“How did you get this?”

Isaac looked up when a handsome young girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes grabbed a little music box. The tune wasn’t really playing anymore and Isaac was certain that the ballerina was supposed to dance without the squeezing, but he had taken it anyway. “I found it in the dustbin of that shop over there.” He pointed towards a little toyshop, barely a few houses away from where he was standing. “I didn’t steal it or anything, I promise!” He shook his head and he lifted his hands up.

“I know you didn’t steal it.” The girl frowned her eyebrows and she pressed the music box to her chest. “My mother threw it away without telling me about it.” She opened the box again and a smile spread across her face when she stared at the not completely working figurine.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t know that. I wouldn’t have tried to sell it, if I had known it was taken from someone as beautiful as you.” Isaac scratched the back of his neck. Although he wasn’t sure if he would sell something else today, he didn’t want the girl to pay for something that was actually hers.

“What’s your price?” She lifted her chin a little bit and while she carefully held the music box in one hand, she looked for her purse with the other.

“O, you really don’t have to pay for this, okay? If your mother has stolen it from you, it’s still yours, right?” Isaac licked his lips.

“Money is no problem for me.” The girl gave him a bill he had never seen before, but before he could thank her she had turned around and walked away.

Once more he stared at the bill she had given him. Maybe he would finally have a real meal tonight instead of the one piece of bread he could usually pay for.

The next day Isaac had filled his wheelbarrow again. The owner of the toyshop had thrown some more broken pieces away and Isaac had gathered them. For the first time he was walking around with a full stomach. The huge meal he had had yesterday, was still keeping his body occupied, but he knew that there would be days without someone buying anything. Maybe he could save up some coins so he wouldn’t starve on those days.

“Did you find this at the toyshop too?” The pretty girl with the strawberry blonde hair and the hazel eyes that had given him the bill yesterday was now taking a doll from the wheelbarrow.

The doll missed an eye and one of her arms had broken off, but she was wearing a cute dress and the girl rocked the doll in her arms as if it belonged there.

“Yeah…” Isaac didn’t need to guess what had happened. “Why did your mother throw all of this away?” He didn’t want to sound rude, especially not after what she had done for him yesterday. “Aren't mothers supposed to be sweet and caring?”

His own mother was nothing but a vague memory in the back of his mind. Long ago she had read him stories and probably she had given him little toys to play with, but when she had gotten pregnant again she had died.

And although his father had kept him alive for a couple more years, Isaac had been glad when his father had finally died too. When the weather was bad Isaac could still feel the bruises and scars that the beatings of his father had left on him.

“My mother thinks it’s time for me to grow up.” The girl held the doll in one arm and she used her free hands to find her wallet again.

Isaac wanted to stop her. He couldn’t accept her money again for something that had been hers to begin with.

“She threw all my toys away. She painted the walls of my room white. She took my books with stories away from me and gave me encyclopedias instead.” The girl rolled her eyes and Isaac sighed.

“You don’t need to pay me for something that is yours.” He shook his head when she took another bill out of her wallet and pressed it into his hands.

“Money is not an issue for me.” She smiled and while Isaac put the bill away, she turned around and walked away again.

Once again he would be able to fill his stomach with food he had never had before. He smiled when he found himself thinking that he could get used to it.

The next day Isaac was whistling out of tune while he drove his wheelbarrow through the streets of his little village. He had found a lot more stuff at the toyshop and he had hidden it in a special bag to make sure that only the pretty girl with the strawberry blonde hair and the hazel eyes would be able to get it.

But the pretty girl was nowhere to be seen.

And by the time the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Isaac sighed and sat down on the walkway. He had been certain that the toys he had found were hers. He had found broken pink mirrors. He had found a cute little bunny that was missing an ear. He had found a hairbrush with pearls and a strawberry blonde hair. And today he had wanted to give it to her without her paying him for it.

“Attention! Attention! Gentleman of Beacon Hills!”

Isaac looked up and saw a man on a horse in the middle of the street. All the men gathered around him, but Isaac stayed where he was.

The man was wearing expensive looking clothes and he had a glass in front of one of his eyes while he was reading an old looking paper. “Princess Lydia Martin invites every single young man in this town to attend the ball to celebrate her eighteenth birthday.” The man cleared his throat and Isaac stood up, forgetting about the wheelbarrow for a moment.

He wasn’t that sure, but he frowned his eyebrows when he noticed a painting of the pretty girl with the strawberry blonde hair and the hazel eyes on the back of the paper.

“Make sure to dress to impress and take a shot at changing your life forever as Queen Natalee Martin will declare her daughter mature and ready for marriage.” The man lifted his chin a little and folded the paper again. Without actually looking at the people on the square he forced his horse to walk to the next square to do the same announcement once again.

A smile spread across Isaac’s face.

The mysterious girl was princess Lydia Martin and she lived in the castle on top of the hill.

He could finally give her all the toys he had gathered for her.

With the bag with toys on his back Isaac had climbed the hill leading towards the castle.

The castle was brightened up by a thousand lights and every few seconds he was passed by a single man on a horse wearing his best clothes. Sometimes a coached man, driving a fully golden carriage filled with ornaments, yelled that everyone had to step aside.

In his entire life Isaac had never seen something like this. He had always celebrated his birthday by singing a song for himself and allowing himself to sleep until the sun came up.

“Stop!” A guard placed his speer in front of the orphan boy. “What are you doing here?” The guard straightened his back and he clearly noticed the tatters Isaac was wearing.

“I'm here to bring princess Lydia Martin a present.” Isaac bent his head lightly and he barely dared to look up. All of a sudden he realized that he was nothing but a tramp.

They would never let him in and they would for sure not let him anywhere near the princess.

“Tonight is an important night. We can’t let you in.” The guard raised his voice and Isaac lowered his shoulders, but then he remembered what the man in town had said.

“You have to let me in.” Isaac straightened his back and he lifted his chin a little bit. He would look ridiculous, but it didn't matter. “I'm a single man living in Beacon Hills and I’m officially invited.” He tried to remember how all those rich people were talking and he licked his lips nervously.

“Boy, spare yourself the humiliation.” The guard placed a hand on his shoulder. “You're nothing but a tramp, you don’t stand a chance.” He laughed, but Isaac had promised himself that he would give the girl her toys back and he was not going to break that promise.

“I don’t care. I have the right to be in there. I just want to give her something.” He kept his back straight and eventually the guard moved his speer so Isaac could pass.

“Don't say I haven’t warned you.” The guy hissed between his teeth while Isaac walked past him, but Isaac didn’t answer.

His nose was filled with smells he had never smelled before. The entire garden was decorated with floating lights. As far as he could see, he saw stands and tables with all kinds of food that even the bills Lydia had given him couldn’t pay for.

“Get out of the way, tramp.” A handsome looking man pushed him aside and Isaac landed on his hands and knees on the ground. Around him people were laughing, but Isaac tried not to listen and stood up again.

“What's going on here?”

Isaac bent his head when he recognized her voice.

The pretty girl with the strawberry blonde hair was wearing a green dress. The golden jewelry around her neck and wrists proved that money had indeed not been an issue.

“This tramp is trying to ruin your birthday, princess.” The handsome man bowed down, but Lydia stared at Isaac and a smile spread across her face.

“I was just…” Isaac took the bag from his back and tightened his grip around it. “I just wanted to give you these.” He pressed the package into her delicate hands and he stared at his feet. He did hear the murmuring around him, but Lydia didn’t seem to mind.

She opened the package and her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. “Thank you…” She hesitated and Isaac licked his lips.

“Isaac, Isaac Lahey.” He swallowed. “And I’m glad I could bring these to you. I guess I can better go right now. Happy Birthday.” Isaac wanted to turn around, but Lydia grabbed his wrist before he could do so.

“Stay.” She spoke softly and she pulled him a little closer towards her. “I want to dance with you tonight.” She smiled and Isaac smiled back, even though he wasn’t sure how to feel right now.

“Are you sure you want to dance with a tramp?” He stuttered, almost trembling over his own words, but Lydia nodded.

“You're not a tramp, Isaac.” She started walking through the huge crowd until they were in the gigantic ballroom and she placed one hand on his chest. “You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. Even though my toys were broken, you didn’t laugh because I wanted them back. And even though you had no money, you didn’t want me to pay for it.” She kept the bag pressed to her chest. “You'll be a great king one day.” She smiled and Isaac carefully wrapped his arms around her.

“Wait, did you just ask me to marry you?” Isaac frowned his eyebrows and Lydia giggled.

“I think I just did. Does this mean you’re gonna say yes?” Lydia cocked her head and Isaac caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Yes, it totally means I’m gonna say yes.” Isaac smiled brightly and Lydia smiled back at him.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
